Give My Life Direction
by Leyton Anderson
Summary: This is the story of Emmylou Montgomery and Sam Evans. Their ups and downs. And of course Glee Club.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know how it really started. The liking of one of my best friends, I mean. At first it was just the little things he did: the small smiles from across the hall or classes or the longer hugs that we shared. Sam had went from being a boy I hung out with to being the boy that clouded every thought. Sam Evans had turned me into a complete mess._

"Emmy, there you are," Sam said as he walked up to my locker. _Speak of the devil and he shall come._ I smiled up at the blonde boy as I organized a few things in my locker. Pictures of Sam and I littered the inside of the door along with a small calendar and a mirror. "I want you to come to Glee practice with me."

"No, Sam. We've been through this. I have too much going on already with yearbook and babysitting to do Glee," I said as I pulled out the books and binders that I would need for homework for the night.

"Please, Ems. We need you. And it's only for an hour after school. Please. You love to sing and I think it would be good for you."

"I can't, Sam. Just, no. Stop that, I can't." He was giving me that look that rivaled with a sad puppy and I almost gave in before turning and walking away. Truth is, I really wanted to join New Directions, but I didn't have the time since my parents were getting divorced. I hadn't told Sam about that yet so he was still oblivious to the reasons why I couldn't join.

I drove to my little sister's school and waited in the line of parents for their kids. Gracelyn was only seven, only a year younger than Sam's little brother and sister, and was just as oblivious to the fighting and dad storming out of the house.

"Emmy, look at what I painted today," Gracelyn said as she climbed into the front seat and handed over a piece of paper with a uneven rainbow on it.

"This is really pretty, Gracie. Seatbelt on," I said and I waited for her to do so before pulling out after the car in front of me. "How was school today?"

"It was good. I played with Stacy today. She said Sam was sad cause you won't sing with him." It was then that I felt guilty. My seven year old sister was the one who was making me feel guilty, not my best friend.

Once at our house, Gracelyn ran inside and I followed after her, typing a text to Sam with one hand.

**Why should I join? - Ems**

**You love to sing. - Sam **

**I'll think about it. Why were you complaining to Stacy about it? - Ems**

**Good. Let me know if you ever want to come. You'll need to audition. And I don't know. Just happened. - Sam**

**Okay. I have to watch Gracie now, but I will think about it. - Ems**

I closed out of the conversation and walked into the kitchen to find my mom sitting there. This was off seeing as how she was never home before eight o'clock.

"Mom, what's going on," I asked once I was a few feet from her. She looked up at me then and I gasped when I saw the handprint that was on her face. Through all of this, my dad had never laid a hand on my mom and now I was scared.

"You're father's gone," she mumbled and looked down at her cup of coffee.

"What happened?" She looked distracted and I didn't know if I could handle this on my own.

"I found him in the living room with some younger woman and he got angry when I confronted him about it. He left with her after he slapped me."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Not you're fault, baby girl. Go check on Grace and then go hang out with Sam. I know this has been stressing you out more than it should have been."

"If you're sure." She nodded at me and I retreated out of the room and made my way up to Grace's room. She was playing with her dollhouse in the middle of her room and I stood in the doorway for a few minutes before going to my own room to think for a few minutes.

**You free to hang out? - Ems**

**Yeah. Sure. Glee ends in 15. Meet you in the lot? - Sam**

**Sure. That's fine. I'll pick you up. - Ems**

Fifteen minutes later I found myself waiting in my car in the lot outside of the auditorium doors. Sam walked out a few moments later waving at Puck and Finn slightly before pushing his hands into the pockets of his letterman's jacket. Another moment later, I found myself wrapped in Sam's warm arms.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Mom and dad have been talking about getting divorced. I guess today mom came home early and dad was in the living room with some younger woman. Mom confronted him about it and he slapped her and then he left," I said into his shoulder. By the last sentence I was crying and he was running his hand through my hair.

"Let me drive. You can't like this." I nodded slightly, but didn't start to move. "C'mon, Ems." I nodded and then pulled away from his chest and I grimaced thinking about what I probably looked like. We both got out and he pulled me into another hug before shrugging off his jacket and handing it to me. I smiled shyly up at him before pulling it on and then getting into the passenger's seat. He adjusted the driver's seat before getting it and then turning towards me. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I don't know. I thought things would get better." I shrugged and tried to wipe a few of the tears off my cheeks. He chuckled and swiped a thumb under both of my eyes. His calloused fingers catching the tears better than my own small ones.

"Things will get better, you know that right?" I shrugged again not really wanting to hear all the cliché sayings. "Want to just go on a drive?" I nodded and pulled my iPod out of my purse, plugged it in, and started out Journey and REO Speedwagon playlist.

We were near Westerville now and for a moment I thought about asking Sam to go to Dalton so I could see Kurt, but decided against when I realized he would ask why my face was so red and why I was wearing Sam's jacket.

"We should get back. We both have homework," I said when I noticed the time. He sighed and nodded before making a series of turns to get us back in the direction of Lima.

When we got to my house he pulled into the driveway and we sat there for a few minutes, letting Don't Stop Believing fill out ears.

"Don't shut me out again, alright?"

"Yeah. I know. Let's go inside." He nodded slightly and he grabbed his bag before walking into my house with me.

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery," Sam said once we were inside and my mom was in our view.

"Hello, Sam," she said, walking up to him to give him a hug. He returned it, squeezing just a little more than usual. They smiled at each other when the pulled away and he glanced at me before he nodded at the stairs. I nodded back and led him up to my room.

The night was spent doing homework and listening to music from the eighties. Every once in awhile I would help Sam out with a math problem or something and sometimes Gracelyn would barge into the room, but Sam welcomed her in, letting her climb into his lap and snuggle into his chest. The sight of that made me smile. She looked so vulnerable and I truly hated seeing that.

At seven we ate dinner and then at eight thirty once we had cleaned up the dishes and Sam had played the prince for Grace, I drove him home.

"Thank you, Sam," I said once we were at his house.

"Anytime, Emmy," he said into my ear as he gave me a hug. He left my car and started walking up the driveway, only stopping for a moment to turn back to wave at me.

Once back at my house and up in my room, did I notice that Sam's letterman's jacket was still hanging on the back of my desk chair.

* * *

><p>I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.<p>

I do own Emmylou, Gracelyn, and any other original characters that may be portrayed in this story.

This started out as I dream. Well a chapter far, far from this one did at least. You'll find out later. :]

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's totally normal for me to be sitting in the middle of room listening to REO Speedwagon while wearing Sam's letterman jacket that he had left at my house. And it's completely normal for me to be sitting her with my nose pressed to the collar smelling the cologne he used._

**My jacket is still in you room, right? - Sam**

**It is. Mom would kill me if I left again though. Bring it to you in the morning? - Ems**

**Yeah, that's fine. Oh, Stevie and Stacy need dropped of tomorrow. That alright? - Sam**

**That's fine. Gracie will be happy. - Ems**

I left the conversation open, not really knowing if he would respond back. A knock on my door jarred me from my thoughts and I cleared my throat before telling the person to come in.

"Dalton," I half screamed, afraid of waking up Grace, and ran towards him to hug him. "What're you doing here? I thought you didn't get out until Friday." Dalton was my older brother of three years. He was a sophomore in college studying captive wildlife care and education in Maine. He had always loved animals and now he was working towards his goal. "Class got cancelled so I came home. They wanted to show the animals to some prospective students for next semester. Plus mom sounded really bad last night and now I now why." His jaw was set and his eyes held that glare that he had held my freshman year of high school when one of his friends tried to hit on me in front of him. "Who's jacket?"

"Oh, um, Sam's. He left it here, I was just seeing how one would fit if I even ended up dating a football player."

"So you aren't guys together?"

"Of course not. We're friends." He smiled slightly at that before setting his face back into its glare. "Can we talk about something?" Usually I could tell Dalton anything, but right now with everything going on, I was afraid to bring up Glee Club.

"Sure. What's up?" He made himself comfortable on my bed and I sat down in front of him, hands fiddling in my lap.

"Sam wants me to join Glee Club and I want to, but I'm worried about spending so much time away from her with everything going on."

"Do you want to do it?" He was looking up at me now, having laid down on his side, his head supported by a hand.

"I, uh, yeah, I do."

"Then do it, Lulu. Don't worry about mom and Gracie so much. You can't take away every single burden that's thrown toward our family. Do something for yourself for once. Hell, go shake up some drama in that Glee Club. God knows Berry would love that."

"I'm sure she'd kill me if I ever tried to take away her precious spotlight."

"Do it. I'd love to see her throw one of her fits because someone else got a solo instead of her." I laughed and looked back down at my lap for a moment before breaking I let my face break into a smile. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how long I should make Sam wait to know my final answer." He smirked a little and then laughed along with me.

"A week tops. Figure out something to sing for your audition, Lulu." He patted one of my knees after sitting up and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead before leaving my room to go to Gracelyn's. I'm guessing after he had pressed a kiss to her forehead she had woken up, because I could now hear screaming coming from that direction.

I shrugged Sam's jacket off my body and hung it back over my desk chair, then sat down in front of my laptop. I logged onto Skype and smiled when I saw Kurt was on and clicked on his name, hoping he wasn't already talking to Mercedes or involved in some kind of activity with Blaine.

"Hey, Lu," Kurt said from my speakers and I smiled at him as I noticed Blaine in the background reading a book.

"Hey, Kurt. And hi, Blaine," I said laughing when Blaine's head popped up in surprise when I said his name. He smiled and waved before going back to his book.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just been thinking about some stuff."

"Care to let me in on that stuff?"

"I would cause then you'd just tell Mercedes and then it'd be everywhere. I'm not ready for that yet." He frowned lightly before forcing a small smile back on his face.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." I tried smiling back to him, but it didn't work and soon a few tears were dripping down my face. "Oh, Lu, what's going on over there?"

"Parents…divorce…dad slapped…so pathetic…" I was full on crying now and I could only make out parts of what I was saying, so I'm sure it was not better for Kurt.

"Why haven't you said something?"

"I thought it would get better," I finally said when I gained control of my tears and had been able to stop.

"Have you told Sam?" He knew as well as I did that I was developing feelings for the blonde jock and I smiled a little and nodded.

"Told him earlier after I came home and found out things." I wiped the tears that were still lingering under my eyes and leaned over to get a tissue, giving Kurt plain view of the letterman's jacket that was hanging on the chair.

"Emmylou, is that Sam Evans letterman jacket? Am I not getting told something?" He eyebrows were raised slightly and I noticed that Blaine was now paying more attention to our conversation.

"He left it here. No big deal. Neither of us noticed until I was back home and I wasn't driving back to his place again just to give it to him." He frowned at that, probably hoping for some real action.

"Mercedes mentioned something about Sam saying you might be joining New Directions. Is that true?"

"Sam asked me to. I'm still thinking about it. I doubt Mr. Shue or Rachel would be happy if I asked to join in the middle of the year."

"They wouldn't mind. Just promise me that if you join that you fight for some solos."

"Of course I will." He kept sneaking looks back at Blaine and I started typing a message to him.

_How're things with Blaine, _I asked.

_The same as always. Dapper and everything. It just seems like nothing is going to change, _Kurt typed back and I frowned.

_It may change. Just give it a little more time,_ I said and he sighed before nodding.

"I'm going to go. Need some sleep so I can deal with three children under the age of ten and Sam tomorrow." He laughed whole heartedly at that and smiled at me. "Night, guys."

"Night," Kurt and Blaine said in unison before I closed out of the video and then logged out. I leaned back and groaned a little before sitting back up and opening my iTunes to look for possible songs for my audition for New Directions. I dragged a few songs from the eighties into a discrete play list before searching through some newer songs. I smiled when I click on a song that I knew had to be my audition song.

So I had decided to join New Directions and I couldn't wait to make Sam sweat it out a little bit before finally asking him to play guitar for me while I sang.

* * *

><p>So I decided to post this earlier that I had intended. I was going to wait until I finished my homeschool courses, but I'm impatient and everything. :]<p>

Let me know what you think in a review. And I probably won't post again until I finish my english course, but who really knows, I'm inspired right now.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday morning, after a week of telling Sam that I was still thinking about it and that I would let him know today, I stepped out of my car to be greeted by Sam and a still hot caramel latte. I smiled at him and thanked him before taking it. He grabbed the book and binder that were cradled in my arm and I gave him a weird look before shaking it off.

"What's your decision," he finally asked when we were at my locker. I smiled up and him and took my book and binder from him so I could grab the ones I needed for my history class.

"I'll audition if you play guitar for me," I said as I looked into the mirror to see how my hair looked.

"Of course. What song?" He adjusted the book bag that hung off one shoulder as he awaited for my answer.

"Sour Candy by Carly Rae Jepsen." He nodded, probably never even heard of her. "It's easy, you'll pick it up fast." He nodded again and he walked me to my history class before briskly walking off to his locker and then his first class.

**I'm going to audition for ND. Probably on Monday. Sam has to learn the guitar part for my song and then I have to convince him to sing the guy back up with me. - Lu**

**I'm proud of you. I figured you would do it. What song are you going to do? - Kurt**

**Sour Candy by Carly Rae Jepsen. It has Josh Ramsey singing parts of the lyrics throughout so I'm going to have Sam end up doing it. I hope he does at least. - Lu**

**Listening to it now. Super pretty. It'll fit your vocal range perfectly. And Sam will, you know he will. Have to go though. I have French class. - Kurt**

I turned my phone on silent before placing it in my bag that now sat by my feet. Classes blurred together and soon it was the end of the day. But instead of be able to go home, I was being dragged off to the choir room by Sam.

"Sam, I'm not auditioning until Monday," I tried to tell him.

"Don't care. Mr. Shue said it was alright for you to sit in for the day," he said once we were outside of the room. "You're just going to sit next to me and watch some performances, alright?" I nodded and he opened the door and placed a hand on my lower back to lead me into the room. The group was staring now and I cast my eyes downward as Sam lead us to the top riser to sit at the end. Rachel came rushing in at that moment and I wanted to shrink up and die when she set a glare on her face.

"Mr. Shue, what is she doing in here," she asked him when the teacher walked in the room. Her finger was pointed to me and I wanted to die even more when Sam slung an arm around the chair and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She's auditioning on Monday, Rachel, so it's not a problem," Mr. Shue said, trying to reason with the girl. She huffed and sat down next to Mercedes and crossed her arms. "Well, who's up today?"

Everyone groaned when Rachel stood up and walked towards the middle of the room and Mr. Shue sighed before sitting down in one of the empty chairs. She signaled to Brad to start the introduction to the song and then she started singing some song from some Broadway show. I cringed lightly and leaned towards Sam a little.

"Is it always going to be like this," I asked him in a whisper and he chuckled softly.

"Afraid so. But you'll kill it and I'm sure you'll fight for solos," he murmured back to me and I nodded up at him before scooting the few inches away.

The practice ended an hour later after a few other performances and a talk of a few extra rehearsals before Regionals.

"Practice at your place," Same asked as we walked to my car.

"Yeah. Just a warning, Dalton's home for a couple of weeks," I said once we were near my car. He had never officially meet Dalton, only a short conversation with him over Skype one night when he was over.

"How's he doing?"

"He's good. I miss him being so far away so it's nice for him to be home for a little while."

"What's he studying again?"

"Captive wildlife care and education. Something for him to be a zoo veterinary or something."

"Ah. That's cool. You have that song on here?" He gestured to my iPod and I nodded before he plugged it in and searched for it. It played on repeat until we got to the elementary school and waited for our siblings. Stevie and Stacy came running out first and Gracelyn came behind them by a few feet. Their seatbelts were on moments later and then we were pulling out of the lot.

At his house, he escorted his siblings in and grabbed his guitar, then came rushing back out. Back at my house, Gracie ran off to her room and Sam was stopped by Dalton. My brother shooed me away and pushed Sam into the living room. I got a semi-scared look from Sam before I wandered up to my room. I laughed at the thought of Dalton giving Sam some protective brother speech when nothing was going on between Sam and I.

* * *

><p>So this is shorter than I would have liked it to be. And again I lied and posted it early. Can't help it though.<p>

Another new original character. He's mine. No stealing. :]

jaa162: I'm glad you like it. And you just might see some of those things in the future. :]

Annabella Black: You are amazing. Just saying. I'm glad that you like this story so much. Expect updates frequently, unless I get to go on tour with my friends.

Reviews are sort of amazing, just saying. Haha. They're super nice to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

Dalton pushed me into one of the overstuffed armchairs and then sat down on the coach. His face was set in a hard glare and I let my fingers fiddle with the locks on my guitar case before looking up at him.

"Sam, right," he asked as he leaned forward a little.

"Uh, yeah," I said, fingers still ghosting over the locks.

"I'm Dalton." He leaned forward a little more and brought his arm forward for me to shake his hand. I did so then let my hands rest back on the case. "You like my sister?" He was blunt and my head shot up and I just stared at him for a few minutes. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Huh? What?" He laughed and shook his head a little, black hair slightly falling into his face. He pushed it back and just smirked at me.

"You look at her like I look at Alissa. Even if you don't realize it, you do. It's that look that people can tell you'd do anything for her. The one that everyone is jealous of. Don't forget that, alright?" I just stared at him again before finally letting myself nod at him. "Alright, now, no hurting my baby sis. I'll hear about it right away and I'm not afraid to leave school to come kick your ass." He chuckled before clapping a hand over my shoulder and then leaving the room. I sat there for a few more minutes before finally letting myself go up to Emmy's room.

"What'd Dalton want," Emmy asked as soon as I walked into her room.

"Just wanted to officially introduce himself," I said letting myself think abut what Dalton had said. Thought about how he could see that I liked Emmy. Hell, he compared me to himself. That's not hard to live up to or anything… His relationship with Alissa was pretty legendary. They had been together since his senior year and her sophomore year. "Want to start?" She nodded and I sat down at her desk to try to find the chords for the song. It was pretty and would match her vocal range perfectly.

"You think you could sing the back up vocals for me?" She was sitting on the floor, lyrics to the song lay in front of her.

"Of course." She smiled and looked back at the lyrics, mouthing along to the words. I found the chords easily enough and practiced them silently for a moment before grabbing my guitar to try it out. I figured it would be simple enough to figure out with a couple more days of practice on my part. I sat down beside her and she pushed the pieced of paper towards me and I looked over the lyrics, noting where I needed to come in at. I started playing the introduction and soon she was singing and I just couldn't help but stare are her. I came in at the places she had highlighted for the back up vocals and she looked up at me as we both sang.

During the fourth time through the song, Dalton was standing in the doorway, bottles of water in his hand. "Really good, Lulu," he said while crouching down and handing us the bottles once we were done. She smiled at him, thanked him, and then he left the room.

"One more time," I asked her after taking a drink of water.

"Yeah," she said after setting her half empty bottle of water down. We ran through it again and when finished she smiled at me. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. I've got to go though, my dad's outside. Practice again Sunday evening?" My phone had gone off during the last run through of the chorus and I had just checked it. She nodded and after I put my guitar away, I hugged her, whispering a soft 'bye' in her ear.

Dalton slightly waved to me, a tight lipped smile on his lips. I waved back a little before leaving the house. I needed to remind myself to get his number before he left for Maine again. He could end up being helpful with everything.

"Hey, dad," I said as I got into the car after putting my guitar case in the trunk in front of Stevie's duffle bag full of his soccer things.

"Things go good," he asked as we pulled away from Emmy's house.

"Uh, yeah. Dad, just don't, please." He nodded and I sighed as I looked out the window, wishing I hadn't came home late a few weekends ago. If I had just came home on time, I wouldn't be put in this misery.

When we were back at our house, I skipped past my family, ignoring my mom telling me that dinner was read, and up to my room. I paced for a little while before I lifted weights to think things through.

_If Dalton could see through me and notice my feelings for Emmy, then it was only a matter of time before she finally realized it herself. Right? I mean, if he could, then so could she? What was I going to do? I mean, what if she didn't like me? What if she, like, like Puck or hell, even Finn? What do they have that I don't? I mean, sure, Puck has that whole badass thing going for him. And Finn, what did he have? He had Rachel and that's nothing to really, truly be proud of._

My inner thoughts had taken me to a different universe so I never heard my bedroom door open. "Sammy," my little sister, Stacy, said as she climbed onto my lap.

"Yeah, Stace," I said as I sat the weights down so I could wrap my arms around her.

"Mommy said she wants you to eat something."

"I'll be down in a few, okay?" She nodded and left my lap after hugging me, her little arms sliding around my neck. She left the room and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, reluctantly going downstairs.

Utensils and bowls were clattering from the dining room and the sounds of my nine year old siblings talking over themselves met my ears as I walked downstairs. I sat down at my chair once I was in the dining room and started eating the chicken and vegetables that were on my plate.

"What," I asked when I had finished eating a bite of food and noticing that both of my parents kept looking at each other and then back at me.

"We're thinking of giving you your car back," my dad finally said after my mom nodded at him. I looked up hopefully and just stared at him. "Your still grounded, we can't relying on Emmy to drive you, Stacy, and Stevie places. So football practice, Glee practice, and possibly hanging out with your friends if we know about it in advance. That means more than just a few minutes before hand."

"Yeah, sure, of course." He handed over my license and car keys and I smiled while pocketing both. "Um, is it cool if I go see Emmy on Sunday? We're suppose to work on her audition again."

"Yeah, that's fine," my mom said. I finished my dinner and asked to be excused before leaving the room to text Emmy.

**Your free from taking me places. :] - Sam**

**No way? Since when? - Ems**

**Just now. Dad gave my keys back. - Sam**

**Awesome. Are you still grounded? - Ems**

**Yeah. Football, glee, and hanging out with friends if they know a couple of hours in advance. - Sam**

**But still, at least you can drive again. Ah, Dalton want's to talk to me. Later. - Ems**

I didn't bother texting back, knowing she wouldn't even read it while Dalton wanted to talk to her. I sighed and flopped onto my bed, lying back and twirling my keys around my finger. I fell asleep like that, keys held tight in my hand, slightly afraid that they might disappear from me.

* * *

><p>Hiya. So yeah, this is from Sam's POV. I'm usually not fond of changing the point of view mid story, but this seemed like the natural thing to do. I didn't even plan it, I was just writing and all of a sudden I realized I was writing as Sam. Probably not my greatest, but I like parts of it.<p>

But anyways, that was Sam and Emmy practicing her audition. :]

khfan12: I'm glad you love it. This was obviously chapter 4 already. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think I can do it, Sam," I said as I paced in front of the door to the auditorium. Sam was leaning against the door, his guitar in his hand. He was just staring at me, a small smirk on his face. "I sound horrible and everyone is just going to laugh and I just can't."

"Emmy, stop. You're going to be fine. We're going to go in there and you're going to sing. Then when you're done everyone's going to love you and Mr. Schue is going to let you in. No one is going to laugh. I promise," Sam said as he pulled me into a hug. "Now c'mon, they're waiting for you." I sighed and let him pull me into the auditorium. The group was talking to each other and Mr. Schue was leaning against the wall, but everyone stopped talking when Sam and I walked in. We walked onto the stage and both sat down on the stools that were situated in the middle of the stage. I took a breath and then signaled to Sam to start playing.

_Sour candy, endings,_

_Coffee stains, where, oh, I'm so tangle up in my_

_Big sunglasses and bed hungry _

_Second day fair_

_No, we went under_

_The weight was too much to carry in_

_I felt the thunder_

_Mr. Don't Look So Scared_

_I never knew, I never knew_

_That I could be so sad we went under_

_I've been very cautious _

_Trying numbness instead of pain_

_Your humor makes me, makes me nauseous_

_Oh, in a twisted, twisted, twisted game_

_No, we went under_

_The weight was too much to carry in_

_I felt the thunder_

_Mr. Don't Look So Scared_

_I never knew, I never knew_

_That I could be so sad we went under_

_Oh, get yourself home_

_You leave him alone_

_On second thought_

_I regret the things to let_

_So, oh, oh, oh_

_Sour candy, endings_

_And I was barely even there_

_No, we went under_

_The weight was too much to carry in_

_I felt the thunder_

_Mr. Don't Look So Scared_

_I never knew, I never knew_

_That I could be so sad_

_So sad, so sad, so sad, so sad_

_So sad we went under_

I smiled at Sam and then looked out to the crowd, they were talking and a million things were going through my head.

"So good, Emmy. Welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schue finally said and I smiled brightly before hugging Sam.

**I'm in New Directions! - Lu**

**Congratulations, Lu. You'll be amazing. Fight Rachel for solos. You promised. Oh, Blaine says congrats. - Kurt**

**Thanks. And tell Blaine thanks, also. And you know I will. I'm not going to be a background singer for her. - Lu**

**Good. We'll talk later. I have Warblers practice. - Kurt**

I hung back away from the group and just watched for a few minutes. Sam finally pulled me into the group and officially introduced me to the members of New Directions.

"Okay, guys, let's head back to the choir room and talk about some new numbers," Mr. Schue said as he picked up his binder of music and headed out of the auditorium. Sam was packing up his guitar and he nodded for me to go on ahead. I sighed, but nodded in agreement and fell into step beside Santana, who was walking with Brittany.

Even though Mr. Schue had left before us, we seemed to be there before he was. Sam sat down beside me and his arm rested on the back of my chair. I leaned back and blushed a little when Sam squeezed my shoulder.

"This week we're going to do songs from your favorite movie. The song has to be from a movie, so no Broadway music, Rachel," Mr. Schue said after he had written "Movies" on the white board. Rachel groaned and opened her notebook to start writing down ideas. "And yes, you can do duets or group numbers."

"What about if the Broadway show has been made into a movie," Rachel asked, pure hope in her eyes.

"Then that's fine. But it has to be the movie version." She smiled and started writing things down. "We'll also be doing Footloose as a group number on Friday. See you all tomorrow." He started packing up his briefcase and I grabbed my purse and starting digging around for my keys.

"What are you going to do," Sam asked me as we walked to our cars.

"I don't know yet. I think I'm going to spend part of the night looking through movie soundtracks for songs. "Want to come hang out? You can bring some movies over and we can have a movie marathon night. But no Avatar. I've watched that far too many times now." He pouted, but silently agreed before we split apart to go to our own cars.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way." He waved at me as I started to leave the parking lot and I waved back for a second before leaving.

* * *

><p>Oh my. The weekend might have been one of the longest of my life. I'm officially graduated and an alumnus of my school. I got green roses and a Glee graduation card (which plays Don't Stop Believing when I open it! I got really excited when I opened it during my graduation lunch.) and came home to streamers and balloons and signs. It was awesome. I have another graduation party in a few hours so I thought I would post today before I left. I might update again this week, but I have a bunch of prep work for the first of my two graduation parties this week, so I don't really know how much time I'll have.<p>

I've started a blog, which I don't really know if I'm going to stick with, but so far I'm liking it better than Tumblr, so we'll see. It's feliciamariephotography . wordpress . com {You'll have to take out the spaces, but it's also on my bio where the homepage is.} Also if anyone wants to ever talk about anything Glee related or just in general, I'm on AIM almost all the time (except for when the power goes out in Ohio…). My username is feliciapie13. Just let me know your from here and your username on here and I should know who you are.

Review and stuff. I love knowing what you guys think. :]


	6. Chapter 6

**Be there in ten. - Sam**

**You better not have Avatar… - Ems**

**I don't, even though I would love to watch it again. - Sam**

**Good. And you don't need to. You can recite everything by heart. - Ems**

"That Sam," Dalton asked, startling me out of my conversation. He was leaning against the door frame to my room, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Um, yeah. He's coming over for a movie marathon to look for songs for a Glee homework assignment," I said as I pocketed my phone. I shoved him away a moment later and closed my door before starting to pull movies from my shelf. _The Last Song _was my top pick for finding a song from, but I pulled off _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _and _The Nanny Diaries_. Knowing I would most likely not find anything on the last two I placed _The Last Song _on top.

"Hey you," Sam said a few minutes later, startling me out of an inner conversation with myself.

"Hey yourself," I said back before he pulled me into a hug. He dropped two movies onto my bed, one being _Jennifer's Body_, the other _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. "We are not watching that movie…"

"Oh, c'mon. Nothing's going to happen. And I'm right here to keep you safe if anything does." He smiled down and picked up the movie I was least happy to watch. "We'll watch it first so that we can erase it all with your movies, alright?" I nodded slightly and numbly sat down on my bed.

"Wait, there's no soundtrack to this movie… Why do we need to watch it then?" The movie was beginning to start and Sam had pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"There's a couple of songs. I'm most likely getting mine out of my other movie, but I just want to watch this. I live in a house with two eight years olds. It's always cartoons and Disney movies."

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes. If I get horrible nightmares from this, I'm calling you when I wake up scared to death."

"Deal."

I cowered into Sam's chest as people began to die and then he started to rub reassuring shapes into my back.

Once the movie was over, I playfully slapped at his chest as he sat up. His face was now a few inches from mine and I could smell the mint from his toothpaste along with the smell of his cologne.

It was then that I noticed his gaze was flickering between my eyes and my lips, staying longer and longer on my lips as the time passed. His hand came up and gently cupped my cheeks, fingers spilling onto my neck, and then after moments of hesitation later, he finally kissed me.

Gracelyn then decided that was the perfect moment to walk into my room, Dalton a few steps behind her. "C'mon, Grace, let's leave these guys alone," Dalton said to her and he ushered her out the door. Sam had pulled away once the door was open and I could see the silent conversation that he and Dalton had in the seconds that passed.

"Let's, um, finish watching these movies," Sam said as he got up to change movies. "We'll talk later, promise." He most of noticed the look of hesitation on my face. I nodded as he started _Jennifer's Body_ and let him pull me back into his embrace. This time, however, my face was pressed into his chest and his fingers were running through my hair.

This movie wasn't as bad as his first, still a lot of people dying and cannibalism, but it was better than the first.

"Which one first," Sam asked as he held up my movies.

"_The Last Song," _I said while yawning slightly. He nodded and put the movie in and then padded back to my bed, slipping back in next to me and smiling as I curled up next to him. He kissed my forehead and then started pressing buttons to start the movie. "No more after this. My song is coming from this movie and I'm really tired."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing really. Gracie's just been coming in here almost every night with nightmares. I haven't been getting the best sleep."

"So then sleep, Ems." I was already shaking my head though.

"I like this movie too much to sleep through it." He sighed, but let the movie continue. Almost two hours later, after the movie was over, I started to fall asleep. Sam slipping away from me minutes later is what woke me up. "You leaving?"

"Uh, yeah. Mom and dad want me home."

"We still need to talk though…"

"We'll talk in the morning before school. Okay?" I nodded slightly and that must have been enough for him because he smiled a little before kissing my forehead and grabbing his letterman's jacket and his shoes. I smiled a little and then got up to change into a pair of shorts and one of Dalton's old McKinley football shirts. After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair, I crawled back into bed, sending one last text to Sam when my phone beeped.

**Night Ems. - Sam**

**Night, Sam. - Ems**

* * *

><p>So I'm really sorry for not updating in over a month. Life as become a living hell basically and I've just been too stressed out to do much of anything. I'm going to try to update more often, but this month is pretty hectic for me. US has some concerts that I'm taking pictures at and I have the first of the two Warped Tour dates that I'm going to after the first US concert. And it's just starting to get to me.<p>

As well as life getting in the way, I'm not as in love with Sam as I used to be... So this could be a problem. I'm trying to work through it and everything, but whenever I re-watch the episodes, all I'm getting is Warblers and Jeff. So my question is, if I start a Jeff/OC story would anyone read it? Or even a Jeff/OC one shot just to get this off my mind... I don't know.

This chapter is shorter than usual just because I wanted to get something out to you guys.

jaa162: I hope this fulfills what you've been craving. I was going to wait a few more chapters, but I just started typing last night and this morning and this is what I got. Hope you like.


End file.
